


Kitten

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://writtenkitten.net/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

“Explain.” Seto’s eyes narrow, but otherwise his demeanor remains impassive. His hands rest on the keyboard, uncomfortably still as he tries to decipher why such a thing has occurred.

“I thought it would cheer you up!” Mokuba chirps, practically vibrating with excitement, “See, for every 100 words it shows you a picture of a kitten! So I just fiddled with your computer a little, so all text is routed to it, and the picture will come up on the screen automatically now! Isn’t it great?”

Seto takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

This is his brother, his darling baby brother. He cannot fire his brother for adding kittens to his day.

“Mokuba?”

The mass of black hair perks, “Yes, big brother?”

“Thank you for thinking of me,” And Seto manages a small smile, ducking to kiss Mokuba’s forehead, “Now go find something to do while I fix this, okay?”

Maybe they should get a kitten, Seto muses. After all, Mokuba is obsessed with them as of late, and makes a lovely excuse for Seto wanting one.

Two weeks later, Seto still smiles every 100 words, and will never admit to his very nervous secretary the real reason why.


End file.
